


Daybreak

by joggerfive



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Runner Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerfive/pseuds/joggerfive
Summary: Runner Five and Sam get to know each other during an early morning at Abel. Set early Season 1.
Relationships: Runner Five & Sam Yao, Runner Five/Sam Yao
Kudos: 6





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic back in the summer, y’know, when the sun actually came up at about 6am instead of only being in the sky for a few hours a day? 
> 
> Just a lil fic, hope you like it! :)

Sam closed the door to his housing as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up any of his roommates as he snuck out at the crack of dawn. Given how early it was, he didn't expect to see anyone else around the township. But then, he noticed a figure sitting on a bench in the quad, their legs stretched out along the seating as they were looking up at the sky.

As he approached, Sam realised it was the new Runner Five. He decided to announce his presence, before he managed to scare them.

"Hi," He greeted as he came close to the bench, bringing up a hand to give a small wave.

Five's head whipped around to look at Sam, surprise evident on their face at seeing someone else out this early.

"Morning," They greeted quietly, unfurling themselves from their position on the bench and placing their feet on the floor instead, silently inviting Sam to join them, "Is it okay that I'm out here? My roommates were asleep so I couldn't ask them. Do we have to stay in our housing until a certain time?"

"No, it's fine," Sam replied, sitting on the bench next to Five, almost brushing their shoulder, "Just so long as you don't leave the gates."

Five seemed to relax at this information and smiled, "Okay, good, I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Janine." They joked, though there was definitely a hint of truth in those words.

Sam nodded, "Believe me, no one wants to be on Janine's bad side."

The two stayed silent for a while, both silently wracking their brains for a topic of conversation. It was Sam who eventually spoke first.

"So, early riser?" He inquired.

Five looked at him sheepishly, "Not so much, more like, nocturnal. I... haven't slept yet."

"What?!" Sam squeaked in disbelief.

Five let out a small chuckle at his surprised response, then explained, "I'm just used to it. When I was travelling on my own, I used to wake up repeatedly during the night to make sure I was still safe, and then a few weeks into my stay at Mullins, I was put on night shift guard duty and was surprisingly good at it."

Sam seemed to take a second to process the information, then nodded, "I guess if you're used to it, it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Five replied, "I actually kind of like being up this early. Not that I ever did before Z-day. I would sleep as much as I could back then.” They smiled, “But now, I like being able to see the sunrise, and I like how... quiet it is."

Sam tilted his head, silently prompting Five to elaborate.

"You can almost... forget about the whole apocalypse thing." They continued as they looked up at the clouds, "Just focus on the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind, the birds that haven't been killed for cooking yet… and it almost drowns out the distant groans of zoms."

Sam let out a small laugh, "Wow, how peaceful." He said sarcastically.

Five laughed at his tone, "It is! You can stay here with me and you'll see." As soon as the words left their mouth, Five's eyes widened as they began to backtrack, "I mean, you don't _have_ to stay here with me. You were probably on your way somewhere anyway."

Sam glanced over to look at Five as they hurriedly spoke, their hands fidgeting nervously in their lap. Honestly, he was originally heading to the comms shack to tidy some files, since he woke up from a nightmare about Alice and couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Nah," Sam said, stopping Five's rambling, "I can stay for a bit."

Five smiled at him, causing him to grin back. Silently, the two of them sat together, watching the sunrise and listening to the world wake up for another day.

* * *

About half an hour later, Simon was on his early morning run around the base when he saw Sam sitting on the bench with his head resting on the new runner's shoulder, both of them asleep.

At least that's what he told everyone, but it's not like he had any proof.


End file.
